Keeping it all in the family
by kitten caskett
Summary: This was a nightmare that I had because of a s9 poster of Castle on twitter. Keeping it all in the family was the title and the talk of death of Beckett. This is what my brain came up with. Warning...all characters die and then come back!
this was written cause I saw a poster s9 for Castle. The line said-keeping it all in the family, anyway. With the twitter filled with death of one of the characters, I dreamed this up! I used all 5 scenes when I dream it. This is through the eyes on a 1st person-me.

 **WARNING WARNING** **WARNING WARNING** **WARNING WARNING** **WARNING WARNING** **WARNING WARNING** **WARNING WARNING** **death ahead! They all die and then come back!**

* * *

 **4/27/16**  
 **"Keeping it all in the family!"**

I saw the car sliding down off the roadside. I ran to see if I could help. I knew when I saw it that this was going to be bad, I didn't just know how bad. The smell of burnt flesh invaded my nose as I came closer and closer. There he was in the seat, sill in his seat belt struggling to get free a handsome man in a tux. "Are you..."

I cried out to him, knowing he might already be to late. I froze, tears dripping from my eyes as I recognized this man. It was him, Richard Castle. I watched in horror as he lefts his hand the skin slips off too the bone. His screams of pain perpetrate my ears but I couldn't look away, from his deep blue eyes,so memorizing they were. This was Castle after all, sexy blue eyes as I call him.

I stared for a second then his eyeballs popped, squished they went sending liquid streaming down his now crimson skinned up face.

The suffering. The pain he must have felt. He pointed his skeletonized finger out the window, "Save my bride." he shouted to me. "That's the love of my life, save her." I turn to face that direction looking on in a wedding dress was a woman, who seemed to be glowing right before my eyes. A possible angel I thought to myself. I climbed the small hill towards this figure. The woman's face was full of tears. "I can't live without him. He's the love of my life, Castle Rick I love you." Beckett screams.

Racing towards the edge of the cliff. But before she could make it down there. An Armed grabbed her holding her back.

"There's nothing that we can do." he shouts holding her tighter.

"Wait Beckett, don't go." shouted another man.

"I got this." a shadow-man plunges a syringe into her arms, "I'll take it from here, boys."

He rips Beckett who was now limb out of Ryan's arms. "Cuff them guys." Ryan and Espo start to run off but are surrounded then tased with a taser gun. Both of them collapse to their knees. Water spays out from a hose and smoke appears, rising into what was the last part of the day. "A perfect get away indeed."

After the smoke settles I see a shiny knife raised a little. A nurse I presume was glancing down a patient on her table.

"Just so perfect," the female laughed, "Her face it's just so perfect." Beckett flinched at the touch. "Don't worry, my dear I'll be gentle as I can be." The woman then laughs, pure evil I thought.

Just pure pure evil. "And without her Castle we can continue again." another evil laugh I could hear, the time a little louder. A little more creepier.

Watching what going on I continue myself to stare. How was Beckett going to get out of this one without...Castle. There's no way for her to get

away. Beckett gasp, I wonder if she knows this is the end for her.

"They, missed with the wrong people didn't they." her partner joined her. "Yes, they did."

The slicing of skin took only a moment, I cringed at the sight but still I couldn't move.

"Place it over there flat next to the other one."

Other one I thought, they did this before. I try to look around to see. "They make a great couple didn't they."

"They sure did," was his partners response. I glanced back at the table where Beckett's faceless body was to be. Her eyes blinked open. I jumped

back some I had never seen or talked to something like this. The now faceless Beckett mouthed the words..."thanks for the 8."

I didn't know what that meant at the time. Closing my eyes I let out a sigh. Then I was lifted, swept off to another side of the same room I guess.

There we two other men chained to the wall in shackles. A woman in a while lab was bring brought in. Struggling she was, Lanie got free for a second.

She tried her best to lunge at them.

"I don't think so." the man reached the table, picked some kind of bottle and slung the slug at Lanie's face.

Lanie put her hands up just in time to deflect some of the acid from reaching her face. I could smell and feel the popping of skin the sight.

As she withering on the concrete floor.

"Back to us bro," Espo called hoping to distract the showman from finishing of Lanie.

"As you wish," the man snickered. Lifting his eye brows the man came closer.

"Let's see what he looks like on the inside." I could see that Ryan had swallowing did he know...The man unchained his arm, I heard the small gasps the

escape his lips. Ryan's eyes glance over at his partner for him, Espo just griminess back, there was nothing either of them could do now. Sweat pouring off of Ryan's face a pleading look in his eyes. I wish I could get them out of here but I too was stuck, to the floor. The man stripped Ryan of his clothing, all of it. Making Ryan stand there in the nude for a whole what five seconds. The man eyed him over.

"I think he will go first. I never really like this one. and watching his partner not being able to do anything will be the best part." Chaining Ryan back, this time he was on a flexible right up table. "Yes he will do nicely." Ryan closed his eyes, was that a tear that I saw come from his eye.

"We'll start," he touched Ryan's body down below. "There at the tip."

"Wait not in front of the kid." the Lady cries out.

"Forgot about that," He lefts the knife. I watch intently as I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do to Ryan and there was nothing that I could do.

The pleading look in Ryan's eyes was the worst. It tore me apart. I felt each step as the shadow-man came closer and closer. I felt the poke down below too as did Ryan.

"Ow!" he cried out, "That..." before he could say anymore, the slicing on the knife went all the way up his body. I watched as Ryan's intestines bubbled over and out of the cut that was made. "Now see there, there's nothing like gutting a fish to get to the good stuff." laughed the man.

"And what happens when he tries to stand." the lady ask. I glance over at her and Espo who she cuts the top of his skull off with the a saw that she had turned on. Screams echo off the walls, as the blood pours from his head. I see Espo's eyes roll back. Maybe he won't feel anymore pain.

"I guess it all hits the floor with a smack but I don't plan to let it though, what to try some, it's delicious." The man lefts some on the slimy rope like substance from Ryan's stomach.

"I'll trade you some of this one for some of that one." She held out some of Espo's brain for her partner to try.

"Deal," they exchanged the two pieces of food. "These always makes a good snack for one to eat." As she had a mouth full of intestine, "We have one left to go." she made the comment.

"And that would be?" the man stops to think on that one. "Oh, the red head," he snorts, waving his hands about. "She can take care of herself. No worries."

"Then we need to finish our new looks." Both after licking their lips, clean. Get up moving back across the room.

"You go first." the lady called.

"Oh no lady's first." he said trying to polite. He picks up the flattened skin mask, placing over hers. "Here, see a perfect fit." I watched as they put staples and

stitches to hold the new mask in place.

"Finished we are." staring into the mirror. smiling at one another. "Now we are the perfect couple my dear."

"And that we are." she took his hand and both walk out the door. I stood there for what seem to be a long time. Trying to let my brain figure out what I had just witness

today the death of five people... I was whisked away once again. Now standing in the Castle's loft.

"Dad, where have you been?" Alexis calls after seeing her father and Beckett walk through the door.

"Right here, sweetie." Castle hugs his red headed daughter. "Always." Then he winks over at his wife. "Always," she mouths back.

"We aren't going anywhere." She responds to Alexis and then hugs her too.

My vision fades to black, I was hoping that that was the end but not a chance.

Standing in a open field of some short I stare. Standing there was Castle between his daughter and his wife Beckett. Both of them, let's just sat like

Frankenstein with stitches up the sides of their faces. And Alesix now in a lab coat carrying the freshly cut off heads of both Hayley and VIKRAM

With an unbutton shirt to show how his guts had been almost remove Ryan stand there with Espo who (in zombie form to) eating his own brains that was hanging out of his head.

Lanie now dressed all in black with a hoodie showing just her eyes holding a reaper staff. All had smiles on their faces, smiling creepy smiles my way.

Castle was the first to speak. "You killed our happy love story." he points to me, "But our love never dies."

"We are back for an all new season," Alexis adds.

"For someone always has to die," both Espo and Ryan say next.

"Yes, that's true," Laine calls. "No one knows that better then me."

"Now would you like to meet the rest of the family?" Beckett slowly pushes a bassinet forward.

Four babies where there. Michel Myers, Jason, Freddy and pinhead...as little babies.

"We are keeping it all in the family," Castle calmly says.

"Our family." Beckett adds, lifting her eyes brows, that was very creepy indeed.

"Getting revenge to all the loyal Castle fans ever," Alexis voice rings out.

"And one by one they will..." Calls a unseen voice,

"Don't tell the whole story mother!" Castle shots.

"Can I?" comes another female voice out of the blue.

"No mom, you and dad stay low..." Beckett responds, stepping out of sight. "Here help with the kids."

Words cross the screen:

The CASKETT's revenge...coming in September check your local ABC station!


End file.
